masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soldier Guide
Bonus Talent What's a good one? I was thinking Throw or Decryption, but I'm not sure. 67.71.51.98 23:31, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Throw is useful sometimes... but decryption allows you to open stuff up without another squadmembers... but it is ultimatly up to the player AdonisAleus 03:48, 8 February 2008 (UTC) The soldier is about the only character class that does not have to be too afraid of close combat, so throw is not really necessary. Singularity is always a good pick if you don't want Liara in your squad. Electronics is also nice for the extra shields. Damping helps against tough Biotic users... Pick whatever best suits your playing style. --shurlogg 11:08, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Ended up using Decryption. The only reason I suggested Throw was because I already have the achievement, and I'm increbily lazy :P Another thing: Commando or Shock Trooper? I picked Shock Trooper, but they both seem pretty good. 67.71.51.98 02:04, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Medicine any day of the week. It improves recharge time of First aid (so you can heal more often- soldiers need more healing since they tend to be front line fighters) + it teaches you neural shock, which can stun an enemy for up to 5 seconds and allow you to freely blast them with a shotgun or assault rifle. I also prefer shock trooper. If commando improved carnage and overkill I would have picked it but instead it improves marksman and assassination, and I'm not really a fan of pistols or snipers. A Shock trooper can become invincible at a high level! :)--Mandez 14:41, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Medicine is a really nice idea. My Soldier is level 32 now and halfway through the game, so I'm not going to reroll, but it's definitely a good idea and I wish I'd thought of that while making him. Conrad Verner 23:04, 12 February 2008 (UTC) (I am that IP btw) :::May I ask what difficulty? You could always start a new game on a harder difficulty as one if you're not already on a hard difficulty :)--Mandez 13:30, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Lift is an excellent all around bonus talent. It lasts longer than Singularity with only a slight radius reduction (which isn't that critical anyhow). It works on all enemies, even Colossus armatures. It may kill outright but even if not, it allows tactical flexibility as you can kill what is lifted or kill other things & when the lift wears off, there's still a 1-3 second delay before the enemy is back up again. I'm a bit suprised this option wasn't mentioned in the discussion. I've tried every bonus talent there is with my Insanity Soldier & without a doubt, Lift was the most effective at defusing difficult situations (like 3 rushing Krogan or Colossus with other armatures). On Insanity, the tech skills are virtually worthless in my experience & don't do anything substantive (Damping is a notable exception but too narrow in application, see below). Singularity is nice but 12 seconds (Lift maxed out) is 50% longer than 8 seconds (Singularity maxed out) & Lift allows me to continue shooting other things more easily due to moving enemies completely out of the way. The accuracy cost for Lift is also significantly less than Singularity at 40% vs. 80% at the Master level. Damping would have been nice on a couple of missions (strong biotics) but those are so few & far between, it's not necessary especially once you get the Colossus armor + Shock Trooper specialization. Keep in mind that while an opponent is lifted, it's not doing any biotics, tech powers, or weapons fire so it's equivalent to a Damping cast but more effective due to shutting down all forms of attacks. I only play Insanity as after 330+ hours, it's the only thing that's interesting any more so suggestions that assume lower levels of difficulty aren't really useful as you can do anything you want anyhow. In any case, I found Lift the most general-purpose bonus talent that works with all enemies & rounds out the Soldier nicely. My build skips pistols & shotguns & maxed out on Assaut Rifles & Snipers & all other talents except first aid (only mid-level 100 healing possible). Obviously, I did the skip charm/intimidate path to get all 102 points usable. With that build, it destroys on Insanity w/Lift & doesn't need squad mates at all. It's the most durable build of any class & can deal with any combat scenario with ease. Right gun for the right job Which is better? Assault rifle? Or Pistol? Also when and how should you use each weapon? What situation does each weapon excell at? Also, what tier 4 specialization skill should you choose in mass effect 2? The Improved or the Squad version? :In both games the Assault Rifle is the Soldier's best weapon for dealing out damage quickly and reliably. While the Pistol in ME has the best DOT, it's not as good for dealing with larger groups of enemies while other teammates deal out CC. Assault Rifles are more important to Soldiers in ME2 for a couple of reasons. The first is because it's the only class that can use ARs, so you might as well take advantage of it. The second is because with the lack of powers like Warp and Overload, AR is the best weapon against enemy defenses due to its strength against armor, shields and barriers. After specializing in the LMG during the Ghost Ship mission, Soldiers are able to take down enemy defenses quickly. With controlled burst fire at close range, the power of it combined with its high ammo capacity (560 shots/607 with offhand ammo packs) ensures that you'll never run out of ammo. :Pistols in ME2 are not as good as they were in ME. They deal more damage per shot, but they don't fire as fast. The Carniflex Hand Cannon also can only fire 24 shots with the amount of heatsinks you can carry, meaning you'll run out of ammo quickly. They're good for quick kills with good aim once enemy defenses are down, however, but this is not the job of a soldier. You should be switching to the Sniper Rifle often, though, because there will often be situations in which you are pinned down from across the room. Use it to take out the heavy weapon enemies and snipers, then close in to finish off every one else with the AR. I honestly haven't found the Pistol or Shotgun very useful with the Soldier in ME2. The Shotgun deals a lot of damage, but it fires too slowly for how close you have to be to deal maximum damage with it. Combined with Adrenaline Rush it could be useful for quickly taking out a group of weak/weakened enemies. :I haven't tested it yet, but I would specialize as a Commando if the power damage bonus applies to ammo powers. You should also have Concussive Shot maxed with increased power for biotic enemies with Barrier. I would also evolve your ammo powers to the increased damage versions because you won't see much of an advantage from your party using them (at least on Veteran and lower difficulty). For a bonus power I would get Warp ammo, or maybe Barrier for Hardcore and Insanity difficulty. Warp ammo will let you take down Barriers more effectively than a single Concussive Shot. :Regards, --ArmeniusLOD 02:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC)